parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Garry Gergich
Garry "Jerry" Gergich is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. He is portrayed by Jim O'Heir. Background Jerry is a married father of three girls, who works for the Department of Parks and Recreation. He is often mistreated to his embarrassing history, which is a collection of awkward incidents including public urination, plastic surgery after being hit by a fire truck, and being adopted by a woman who was arrested for selling marijuana. He seems to have a normal family life and somewhat of an artistic side, once creating a mural of an alcove of a gothic chuch, which was actually composed of small pictures of Pawnee citizens. His opinion is sometimes overshadowed by jokes, on one occasion he stumbled over his words saying "murinal" rather than "mural", causing an abundance of teasing rather than any reaction to his work of art. However, the joke is on the rest of the staff as he has a beautiful daughter, a stable family life, and Dr. Harris confirms that Jerry has "the largest penis he's ever seen." Storyline Season 1 Jerry's personality is not very developed at this point in the show, and his role mostly consists of being the co-worker who is constantly mocked by the other employees. Season 2 In the episode "Practice Date", while the Parks Department is attempting to dig up dirt on one another, several things come out about Jerry. Dave Sanderson states Jerry has had a few public urination violations. Mark Brendanawicz reveals Jerry's adoptive mother was arrested for marijuana. It's also revealed that Jerry was once hit by a fire truck and had to have plastic surgery. When one of the city hall murals is defaced, the Parks Department is tasked with creating a new mural in "The Camel". While presenting his work, a pointillism piece that includes pictures of all the citizens in Pawnee, he refers to it as a "murinal" rather than mural, prompting the entire Department to start cracking jokes. Jerry then runs off with his mural. In "Park Safety", Jerry claimed he was mugged; it was found out later he had fallen into a creek attempting to retrieve the burrito he had dropped. Season 3 Jerry paints a photo of Leslie Knope for a community art show that depicts her as a bare-chested goddess in "Jerry's Painting". However, the community demands that the artwork be taken down due to the nudity. Leslie and Jerry decide to create a duplicate painting, but one that has Tom Haverford as the centaur, so that the community wouldn't object to it anymore. Season 4 During Donna and Tom's Treat Yo Self, Jerry is left alone at the office so Chris Traeger gives him the day off. He invites Chris to go along with him to lunch with his daughter. At first, Chris declines but later accepts when he sees that Milly is very attractive. Jerry struggles with Chris and Milly's relationship, especially since Chris insists on giving Jerry constant updates on what he and Milly are up to. In "The Trial of Leslie Knope", it is revealed that his real name is Garry. On his first day, the old Director got his name wrong, and Jerry didn't think he should correct him. Jerry is conflicted even further when he finds out Milly plans to break up with Chris. In the Season 4 finale, Jerry is worried because he forgot to cast a vote for Leslie in the city council election. Luckily, she wins the election, but Ron reveals to Leslie that Jerry forgot to vote. Trivia *Has a couple of 359's according to Officer Dave Sanderson (also known as public urination) *He suffers from diabetes. *His name is actually Gary, however in the episode "Time Capsule" he is referred to as Gerald in one of his mother's Diaries. *Gayle took his virginity at the young age of 24. *In "The Reporter", he reveals he teaches a Preteen Nature Hike. For a while, it was a Teen Nature Hike, but then they changed it because a girl got pregnant *His Social Security Number as stated in "Campaign Ad" starts with 210, which means he was likely born in Pennsylvania. *He was adopted *In "Smallest Park", he reveals he's been working at the Parks and Recreation Department for 37 years Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. Jerry's Paintings Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees